


Closure

by SassmasterMaxie



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, M/M, Maxie gets some closure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: After defeating another Powder Ganger attack on Goodsprings, the town decides mutually that enough is enough and they’d move to the Commonwealth with Maxie and Matsu. But Maxie realises that there’s one final thing he needs to sort…





	Closure

The battle had been a tough one but the Powder Gangers had been taken care of. Yet the people of Goodsprings wondered if it was worth staying in their little town, especially when Maxie talked of his new home in the Commonwealth and how much safer he felt there. Matsu also explained about the different areas in the Commonwealth and that many people had fled from the Mojave to there to avoid Caesar’s Legion. With the two’s help, the entire town came to the decision to pack and leave for the Commonwealth. Sorting out a new home for them all could be done when they got there. Maxie had left with a pack Brahmin to gather his stuff from his old cave in Primm before he regrouped.

“Right, everyone.” Matsu was looking between everyone as he spoke. “We won’t be coming back here, so make sure you have everything you want to take with you.” Some people went to double-check the houses and a few extra supplies were added to the carts which had already been loaded up. “We ready to go then?”

“Not yet.” Maxie led his pack Brahmin over to the others. Matsu raised a brow then. Hadn’t the hybrid been eager to get back home? Then again, he was missing home himself. “There’s one thing I need to do. Um, Matsu? Will you come with me?” There was a brief look between the two, but then the man nodded and followed Maxie away from the group, telling them that they would be back soon.

The walk seemed longer than it should have done. In truth, Maxie wasn’t really looking forward to this, but he felt that this one thing would mean that he’d never have to even think about coming back to the Mojave ever again. This would be the final time he’d look at this place. Making his way up a hill, he paused and closed his eyes. Matsu took a few steps ahead, noticing that he’d been led to a small cemetery.

“Over here.” Maxie spoke quietly as he made his way past some of the graves, pointing out a hole that had already been dug up with a large mound of earth beside it. Stepping forward, Matsu seemed confused, but as Maxie knelt by the hole, head bowed, he couldn’t keep too quiet.

“Why are we here? Did someone pass on when you were here last? I’m certain nobody was killed during the Powder Ganger attack.”

“No.” Maxie suddenly couldn’t find his words. Flashbacks were hitting him hard and it took a while before he could speak. “This… this was where I was buried after I got shot.” He looked up and for a moment he thought the sky had gone dark again and a brief ghostly image of Benny flashed before his eyes, but he shook it away. “Wasn’t pretty.”

Now Matsu struggled to find his words, though he did kneel beside Maxie and give his shoulder a gentle rub. “You didn’t have to show me this.”

The hybrid sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against his love a little. “As I’ve said to you before, I ain’t gonna keep any secrets. Besides… there’s still one thing I have to do. So I can… move on.” He grunted softly as a sudden pain flared in his head, but he took a breath and slowly stood, feeling Matsu stand with him. “I mightn’t remember everything… but…” Another, heavier sigh. “… I at least want to put this behind me.” He went over to the mound of dirt and scooped a handful up, throwing it into the hole.

“Hang on a moment.” Matsu disappeared back down the hill for a few moments before coming back with two shovels, handing one to Maxie. Nodding, the hybrid took the shovel and began to fill in the hole. Matsu helped out as well, only stepping back once the pile of dirt was almost completely gone.

“This is finally over.” Maxie spoke more to himself as the last bit of dirt was emptied over the now-filled hole, and he patted it down with the shovel. “This part of my life is now over and done with.” Resting the tool over his shoulder, he turned to Matsu. “C'mon. Let’s go home.”

“No doubt our cats will be missing us.” Matsu smiled and wrapped an arm around Maxie’s waist as the two made their way down the hill. With that small task complete, the hybrid let out a sigh of relief, as if a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It may not have been much, but for him this was the final piece of closure he needed.

Now he could finally return home to the life he now enjoyed, finally able to close that harrowing chapter of his life completely. There’d be more to worry about back home, but now the past was the past and he was happy to let it stay that way.


End file.
